1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sunshade which is slidably provided in a sunroof of a motor vehicle, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Prior Art
A sunshade (a sun visor) provided in a sunroof (a top light) of the motor vehicle has been conventionally supported so as to freely slide in a longitudinal direction by slidably, loosely fitting both side edges to guide rails having a C-shaped transverse section provided in both side edge top portions of an opening in a ceiling panel.
3. Drawbacks Accompanying the Prior Art
In this case, the conventional sunshade is constructed by employing a metal plate such as made from aluminum or the like, a synthetic resin plate having a rigidity corresponding to the metal plate, a laminated plate or the like as a base plate, and sticking a skin such as a fabric or the like onto an indoor surface of the base plate. However, since in production of the conventional sunshade there exists the problem to achieve sufficient strength against deforming of the sunshade during use, since high rigidity and the like of the sunshade are required to avoid deforming, it is hard to achieve weight and cost savings in case of producing the conventional sunshade.
The present invention is made by taking the above matters into consideration, and an advantage of the present invention is to achieve weight and cost savings as well as a high quality of a sunshade.
In order to achieve the advantage, according to the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a sunshade of a sunroof for a motor vehicle characterized by the steps of superposing resin impregnated glass fiber mats on both surfaces of a semi-rigid layer made of an urethane foam and having a uniform thickness; superposing a skin material such as a fabric or the like on a surface of one resin impregnated glass fiber mat; superposing a back material such as a non woven fabric or the like on another resin impregnated glass fiber mat; and fusion bonding the respective layers by clamping the multi-layered body by a press mold and heating and pressuring the multi-layered body so as to form in a predetermined three-dimensional shape.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a sunshade of a sunroof for a motor vehicle as described above, characterized by providing a split mold laterally sliding with the press mold, and fusion bonding by involving the skin forming a front edge of the sunshade in a back side by the split mold.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a sunshade of a sunroof for a motor vehicle as described above, characterized by making the compressibility applied to both side edges of the sunshade by the press mold high, and forming a support portion expanding and protruding up to the skin material side and the back material side in a part of both side edges by making the compressibility applied to said side edges low.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a sunshade of a sunroof for a motor vehicle characterized in that resin impregnated glass fiber mats are fusion bonded on both surfaces of a semi-rigid layer made of an urethane foam and having a uniform thickness, a skin material such as a fabric or the like is fusion bonded on a surface of one resin impregnated glass fiber mat, a back material such as non woven fabric or the like is fusion bonded on another resin impregnated glass fiber mat, the front edge is pressurized with a high compressibility and fusion bonded by involving the skin material in a back side, a support portion, expanding and protruding to the skin material side and the back material side and arranged to be slidably in contact with an inner surface of a guide rail, is formed by pressurizing both side edges with high compressibility, while pressurizing a part of both side edges with low compressibility, and an engagement portion protruding upward in a curved shape is formed in a rear edge.